shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Writing Wiki Articles
Here are some guidelines on how to make, and properly categorize, a page for the ShC Wiki with minimal hassle. Making a Page Making a page for the ShC Wiki is easy. Find the section entitled "Make a New Page" on the main page, enter the name of the desired entry into the field, and hit the button. Congratulations, you've just created an article! Editing a Page The easiest way to edit your article is to steal from others. Your next step should be to browse this wiki and others (links provided below), and find a page with a style you like. Once you've got it, look in the upper left-hand corner of the article, and click on "Edit this page." Copy it, and return to your blank page. Now paste the copied edit code into the field. This will give you a framework that you can use to input your own data. That's all there is to it! Play with the code a little, and experiment as you will. Fiddling with the code is the best way to learn how to use it. Other Places to Steal Code From *Earthen Ring Wiki *Wyrmrest Accord Wiki *Moon Guard Wiki Uploading an Image To the left, underneath the menu, will be a link to . This is what you use. Images can be no larger than 10MB, and preferably much smaller than that. Wiki Links There are three types of links found on the ShC Wiki: Internal Links, External Links, and Links to Other Wikis. Internal Links Internal Links are made using double square brackets and a vertical bar in the following format: * Visible Link eg. Greenswitch or * Article Name eg. Eberict Silverleaf External Links External Links are made using the same symbols in this format: * Visible Link eg. World of Warcraft Official Site Links to Other Wikis Links to other wikis go further. The Article name is prefaced by the name of the wiki in question, and separated by a colon. They use the following format: * Visible Link eg. Orcs Templates Templates are meant to add warnings or disclaimers to the top of your wiki page. They go at the VERY TOP of your page edit, and will appear like this. Here is a list of current templates. * - This article is currently being worked on. * - This article contains information that may be outdated. * - This article is a stub, please add to it. * - The contents of this article are no longer in effect on Shadow Council. * - This character is rarely played or online. * - This character has been retired and is no being longer played. * - This character is dead. Entries and Categories Please be sure to properly categorize your entries! Entries without the proper categories will not link on the Category pages, which are the backbone of wiki browsing. The option to add categories can be found at the bottom of an article page. Character Categories All PC character pages should have the following categories added to them: *Characters *Horde or Alliance *Faction (Horde or Alliance) Class eg. Horde Hunter, Alliance Druid, etc. *Game Race eg. Orc, Human, Dwarf, Blood Elf The above categories correspond strictly to the in-game factions and classes viewed in the Character Selection screen regardless of any IC alterations. For example, if you play a Treant on Alliance, your categories will be 'Characters' 'Alliance' 'Alliance Druid' and 'Night Elf'. You may write that you are a treant in your entry, but not in the categories. Guild and Group Categories All Guild pages should have the following category added to them: *Horde Guild or *Alliance Guild All Group pages should have the following category added to them: *Group Problems with Formatting Please turn off WYSIWYG mode in the wiki editor. As much as possible, try to work in Code Mode or Plain Mode. It is infinitely easier. Category:Help Category:Tutorial